New Friend
by queenbXX
Summary: One of the BAU boys makes a new friend. Whom has to meet the lover boys friends in a impromptu manner...
1. The morning after

I blinked my eyes rapidly as his long, skinny fingers ran through my hair, stopping at the back of my head and scratching. I knew what was coming. His fingers began their trail once more. The bed shifted and I sighed. Rolling on to my back, I saw him. He finished the button of his shirt that he was on before making eye contact with me. His black slacks and burgundy shirt making him look so smart. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them.

"You have to go again; don't you?"

He perched on the edge of the bed, lifting his had to push the fallen strands of hair back behind my ear. He didn't have to vocally reply, I already knew the answer. He closed his eyes and looked down for a brief second before his phone rang. The screen lit up and he answered it almost immediately. The words he was uttering were lost on me as he continued to flow around my bedroom to finish getting dressed.

After he hung up, his gaze rested upon me again. His hand absently layer his cell on to the dressing table, before turning to face me. He raised half of his face in an almost smile and just as quickly looked away. His awkwardness settling in again.

"I have to go again. I'm sorry, really, I am."

With that he left, gently shutting the doors as he went. I sighed once again and fell back on my bed. Looking up to the ceiling I squeezed my eyes closed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I knew that was his job, it had happened many times. Including our first date. But I couldn't help but feel a large agitated wave every time his phone went off. Like it just had...

I lifted my body once again to see the bright light of his phone making it visible. Great. The dreaded meeting his friends. I pushed myself off the bed and walked to the dresser where he laid down his device, along with his credentials. I sighed half smiling to myself as I grabbed a change of clothes and began to put them on.

I lifted my keys out of the bowl by the door and left, phone and credentials in hand. Continuing to make my way to my old VW beetle. I smiled as I remember the first time we had ever met...


	2. Flashback: First Date

I pulled the handle open and slipped in, like I would have done any other night. Only it felt different. My feet were barely able to touch the pedals and the head rest was far too high. Myself being only 5 foot 5" I knew I would never have set my car up like this. I gripped the steering wheel and even that felt different. I looked through the winders even to see a man rushing towards me. Uh oh.

He swung the door open and quickly looked me up and down. His eyebrows almost touched with confusion. His eyes were constantly darting around. His mouth open slightly, enough to show the bottom of his top teeth.

I froze in panic. I looked at the man hunched over before me and saw he had a gun...

At the sight of it I stiffened even more. I tried to speak but words wouldn't come to me. I tried to move but I knew there was no way I could get past someone who is literally standing in the only exit. My eyes once again dropped to his hip, where a gun was hanging out of a holster. My mouth started moving but no words flew out.

His confusion grew. Until he followed my gaze. He reached one hand to grab it and the other remained on the car door for a few extra seconds. Until he reached to his back pocket and grabbed a black, leather wallet.

"Hey... Um... I'm and FBI agent; I'm not going to hurt you."

As he spoke his expression eased up and he stood back slightly. He put his wallet away and moved a hand in front of me to help me out of the car. My words were still mumbled. I barely managed to make a noise let alone speak; I was in shock.

His demeanour changed once I was out of the car, he looked me up and down properly. I did the same. I saw how he towered over me be several inches. Then it hit me. Why he had gone to what I thought was my car; it was his...

"I'm so sorry... I thought it was mine and I just kinda..."

"No worries"

His voice was deep and scratchy, unlike before. It was less coaxing this time.

I put my hand out as a gesture of apology, which he took.

"I'm Leia, by the way."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Leia; I'm Spencer. Would you like to go grab a coffee or something? You look like you're shaking."

His mouth closed in to a smile, he was trying to hide. I bowed my head and nodded.

We sat in the café for almost an hour when his phone began to ring.

"I'm sorry Leia; I have to go... Work. I'll see you soon?"

As he spoke he rose from the chair and dropped some money on the table.

Just like that he was gone. Without exchanging contact details.

I made my way back to my own car and drove home, expecting to never hear from the same man again.


	3. Finding Leia

Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update this one... Forgot my password and then about the account for a while... Buuuut, here's a long chapter to make up for it. :). And I've decided that it is going to be set in season five, purely for Reid's age and appearance during it :)))) Enjoy

*Spencer's POV after the case he had to rush off to*

"Hey, Garcia?" The bubbly blonde turned on her heel upon hearing the questioning voice of her junior G-man. "Do you have a minute to help me with something? Please? " his eyes were full and his voice was shallow as he spoke. Garcia looked at him and waited for a beat before moving towards her lair, the opposite direction than she had been going.

"What do you need, me Liege?" Her voice sounded, intrigued.

"Can you, er, help me search for someone? It's just I met her the other day and then we got called on that case and I promised I'd ring her but I was so focused on leaving I didn't even get her number, or what she does for a..."

"Slow your boats, Reid. Of course I'll help you, since it's for a girl. " Garcia's humoured tone cut into his ramble and by ending what she had said with a wink, she caused him to go red. "What's her name? "

He was small and weak in his reply as he smiled down at the floor. "Leia"

Within minutes all of the screens in the room filled up with possible Leia's. Bit started through all the names and not a single one led itself to be identifiable as the one they wanted. Reid face dropped slightly and was shocked when he heard Garcia typing on the keyboard. "What are you doing?" His face slightly twisted in confusion and his brows almost touched. Garcia stared straight ahead and continued typing. A wicked smile grew across her face. With one last click, the list shortened. "Garcia... Why are most of the names gone? What happened to them?" He grew slightly panicked as his eyes darted across the remaining names. With a wide and proud smile on her face, Garcia swivelled her chair to face him and stared up until he looked down to meet her eyes.

"I added some filters, this list is only showing the names that either live in Virginia or visited here within the last few weeks. Anything else you can give me?" Her smile grew ever more when she saw the beginnings of hope rebuild in his eyes.

Spencer stood there staring at the screen and thought back to when the two had first met. A small smile grabbed the corner of his lip as he thought back to what she looked like. "Um, she, er, she has a VW Beatles." Garcia once again began typing and the list grew shorter still but was still rather long.

"Wait Mr. Eidetic Memory, do you remember the plate?" Her hands hovered over the keys, waiting in anticipation to get more info. He sighed and shook his head slowly. Garcia, who saw the reflection in one of her screens turned and raised a questioning eyebrow.

A small chuckle escaped his lips as his smile grew. "I haven't actually seen her car, we met because we were at the same mall and she got into my car, thinking it was hers. She looked so, so scared when she saw my gun after I opened the door." He once again looked down at the floor, his smile slowly fading.

Garcia smiled at the look on his face as her recounted the memory of meeting her. "Reid?" He looked up and met her gaze. "Describe her to me." Once again he smiled quickly before looking at the floor.

"She's short, that's the first thing I noticed. No more than 5'6, her hair was long, like waist length and it was like a really pale brown, or dark blonde, Like JJ's and she had these bright blue eyes."

Garcia began typing at a rapid speed, setting more filters, which he watched this time. She changed the maximum height they were looking for as well as hair and eye colour. The list shortened once again, but it was still too long to guess at an answer. Garcia took one last stab in the dark on how to narrow it down and turned to Reid once more.

"Reid, roughly what age would you say she was? "

Reid once again thought back to the first time they had met. She had mentioned just moving to her own place, making her old enough to have a good paying job. He stuck his bottom lip out in a confused pout before looking toward the screens once again. "About 24-30, I she's young but not too young.." his voice trailed off as her saw the list once again flitter down, leaving a mere five names on the centre screen. They joined in a sigh but still had no clue which Leia it could be. "Is there any possible way to see pictures?"

Garcia began searching each individual name on a separate base and came up with four images. After opening all of them up to their full size, Reid nodded his head. Garcia's face lit up.

"Which one is she? " her voice was packed with excitement as she glanced through each photo. Only then turning around again to see Reid's face in a sure smile.

"None of them ones. It has to be the one without a photo. Can you get her number up?" Garcia began once again to follow his request and once her details were listed in a small box, he saw something small that made him sure it was her. "It's her!" His voice grew excited and Garcia immediately joined his joy.

Reid quickly added her number to his phone ready to ring her when he was alone. Until he was stopped.

"How do you know for sure?" He once again looked at the box with her information in and his mind took him back to the coffee they had shared.

"I do. Trust me. Thank you so much Garcia!" He once again began smiling and they both left the lair. As they headed in different directions in the car parking lot, she called out to him.

"Go call her!" Finishing her statement with an overly exaggerated wink. Which caused Reid to turn and jog over to her.

"Please, promise me that you won't mention this to anyone. I don't wanna make a thing out of it, and you know Morgan and JJ will... Please Garcia? " His eyes were wide and she nodded in her promise, causing him to release a large sigh of relief.

As soon as Reid stepped foot into his apartment he clicked the dial buying and raised bus device to his ear. With each passing dial tone his heart beat a little faster.

-Leia's apartment -

Whilst dancing to her radio, her phone buzzed on the counter top. It's only when she turned that way and noticed the screen light up that she realized. She shot too it, muting the radio as she passed it.

"Hello?" she answered, puzzled. Her voice soft and delicate as usual.

"Hi, Leia?" The voice on the other end sounded familiar to her but she couldn't quite place it.

"Yes? Who is this?" She grew with worry ever so slightly as someone had her number and knew her name.

"It's Spencer, from the other week." Leia at poo d there thinking for a few moments and the silence was almost too much for Reid so he began talking once again. "We met when you accidentally got in my car, then we went for coffee and I got called to work?" A huge sigh fell from her lips as she finally realized who she was talking to.

"Spencer! Hi!"

He chuckled slightly before he replied. "Hi."

"I didn't think you would call."

"Why not?"

"You left so quickly and didn't take my number... And usually guys call within three days... It's been twelve."

"Like I showed you, I'm an FBI agent, I have my ways to find out whatever I want. And I couldn't call earlier because of being on a case."

"Well, I'm glad you managed to track me down, agent."

"I've been wanting to ask you something since we met..."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face and made her whole body tingle.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" His throat was dry and the fifteen seconds she took to reply felt like forever.

"I'd love to go to dinner with you, Spencer."

His smiled matched hers and he felt butterflies in his stomach. "Great! How about Friday?"

"Friday's good." She replied between biting her bottom lip.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds great. See you then?"

"Definitely. Goodnight Leia."

"Goodnight Spencer."

The call ended and both carried on with their nights, smiles constantly in place.

A/N next chapter will be set the Thursday before their date. Thanks for reading!


End file.
